With Heart
by byunpies
Summary: Jongin tidak mengerti ketika Sehun bilang tipe idealnya adalah Luhan—kakak kandungnya sendiri. "Kau... Tidak incest, kan?" [exo fic; kaihun with luhan; mention!lubaek; oneshoot; bxb]


Jongin tahu ia berada diambang batas kegilaannya ketika bibir tebal menggairahkan nan _sial_nya itu mendadak mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang—_ugh_—memalukan.

"Jadi, Xi Sehun..." Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan mendadaknya itu, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih dagu anak lain—yang segera ditepis risih oleh pemiliknya. "Tipe idealmu yang bagaimana?"

"Tipe ideal?"

"Ya."

Sehun menatapnya dengan selidik. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Karena beberapa menit yang lalu kau baru saja mengatakan kalau kau tidak menyukai orang sepertiku..." Jongin mengeluarkan senyum mautnya. "...jadi aku penasaran bagaimana tipe yang kau sukai."

Jongin pikir, Sehun akan menjawabnya dengan nama salah satu dari anak-anak populer di sekolah yang sedang terkenal sekarang—seperti Wu Yifan si mantan model dan menjadi kapten baru klub basket, misalnya. Atau Kim Joonmyeon, ketua OSIS baru yang terkenal dengan senyum angelic-nya itu. Atau Huang Zitao, atlet wushu pindahan dari China yang wajahnya sangar-tapi-seksi.

_Oh, ya, dan Kim Jongin tetaplah pangeran sekolah paling tampan yang kedudukannya tidak akan pernah terganti oleh siapapun._

Dan ternyata, jawaban Sehun lebih tidak waras lagi.

"Tipe yang kusukai, ya..." Sehun menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, suaranya menggantung dan seperti mengambang di udara—sebelum bibir _cherry_ itu kembali menjawabnya dengan seulas senyum manis. "Luhan hyung."

Jadi, Jongin hanya bisa ternganga.

Takjub.

Bagaimana bisa tipe ideal bocah itu—_adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri?!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**With Heart  
byunpies storyline**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn; OOC, boyxboy content, crack pair, typo(s)**

**NOT LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Kim Jongin.

Kalau kau penasaran, maka cukup menyebut namanya—dan tanpa memerlukan penggambaran detail apapun, orang-orang akan segera mengenali siapa yang kau maksud.

Kim Jongin, ketua klub tari yang aktif di berbagai bidang olahraga.

Kim Jongin, langganan juara umum yang sudah dua kali mengikuti kelas akselerasi.

Kim Jongin, si otak jenius kanan kiri yang tidak perlu lagi mendengarkan para guru berceramah di depan kelas.

Kim Jongin, si begini, si begitu.

Dan sayangnya, diantara seluruh gelar-gelar prestasinya itu, juga terselip satu gelar jelek di balik namanya—

..._Kim Jongin si playboy abadi._

Kim Jongin yang mantan pacarnya bahkan tidak bisa dihitung lagi dengan jari.

Seluruh sekolah tidak akan heran ketika pangeran sekolah mereka itu baru kemarin mendeklarasikan jika dirinya telah mempunyai kekasih baru dan esoknya sudah berganti pasangan lagi.

Yeah, Kim Jongin memang seseorang yang cukup _penasaran_ pada hal baru.

Jadi, ketika dia mendengar dari Luhan kalau adik laki-laki si anak bermata rusa itu memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan mereka dan akan mengikuti klub tari juga, Jongin segera menarik temannya itu dan membawanya berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah; dengan alasan statusnya sebagai ketua klub yang harus mengetahui lebih awal si calon anggota baru; hanya demi melihat seperti apa adik dari seorang _malaikat sempurna_ Xi Luhan itu—

...Dan akhirnya, dia melihat Xi Sehun.

Dengan kulit bak porselen dan iris cokelat terangnya yang terlihat... sangat menghipnotis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tahu dia akhirnya mendapatkan _Love at First Sight_-nya.

* * *

Luhan dan Jongin itu bagaikan lem dan prangko.

Lengket dan serasi.

Mereka masuk kelas unggulan bersama-sama, selalu pergi bersama-sama, mengikuti berbagai kegiatan bersama-sama—tapi, di balik ikatan pertemanan keduanya yang terlihat sangat erat itu, Luhan adalah alasan mengapa Jongin _harus_ menjadi ambisius.

Jika Jongin mendapatkan seluruh perhatian dan gelar-gelar membanggakannya itu dengan susah payah, Luhan bahkan tidak perlu mengusahakan apapun—karena dia seperti terlahir untuk sempurna.

Sementara Jongin hanya sudi dekat-dekat dengan Luhan, Luhan berteman dengan semua orang.

Sementara Jongin mempunyai kekasih di sana sini, Luhan bahkan tidak pernah terdengar kabar asmaranya.

Intinya, Luhan itu sepenuhnya baik-baik.

Dan Jongin setengah baik setengah buruk.

Luhan berumur dua tahun diatasnya—well, sebenarnya bukan Luhan yang terlalu tua melainkan Jongin yang terlalu ambisius sehingga dapat menduduki kelas yang sama dengan angkatan Luhan.

Luhan juga aktif di kelas tari, kelas menyanyi, berbagai kelas olahraga, berbagai kegiatan sukarelawan—ukh, Luhan itu sempurna dan... terlalu baik.

_Terlalu baik hingga tidak menyadari keinginan terpendam Jongin untuk mengalahkannya ataupun berbagai rasa iri dengki dari Jongin untuknya yang diam-diam selalu terlintas._

Dan satu hal yang terpenting, Luhan itu kakaknya Sehun.

Hoobae-nya yang berwajah flat dan selalu menolak segala jenis skinship—yang sejak awal diam-diam selalu menghipnotisnya dengan iris cantik milik anak itu—dan sekarang dengan sukses sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Jongin tahu Luhan memang sempurna, bahkan lebih sempurna daripada dirinya_—tapi tidak mungkin kan Sehun menyukai kakaknya sendiri?!_

"K-kau..." Jongin meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, sementara anak laki-laki porselen di hadapannya memiringkan kepala dengan lucu. "Kau tidak... incest, kan?"

"Incest?" Sehun mengernyit bingung, sebelum satu detik kemudian meledak dalam tawa.

Jongin merengut. "Jangan tertawa!"

"Pfftt—kau lucu sekali, Jongin."

Kenapa Sehun tidak memanggil Jongin sebagaimana memanggil yang lebih tua?

Well, sudah dijelaskan kalau Jongin mengikuti dua kali kelas akselerasi—dan fakta bahwa Sehun hanya berada tiga bulan di bawah Jongin, membuat si iris cokelat terang itu dengan bebas memanggil nama pada si senior di hadapannya yang sedang memasang wajah masam itu.

"Kau mengerjaiku, ya?"

"Apa? Tidak." Sehun menggeleng dan kembali memasang wajah datar. "Tipeku memang yang seperti Luhan hyung."

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan 'yang seperti'? Aku dan Luhan itu soulmate, kau tahu?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata memicing. "Ah, jangan-jangan tipemu yang bisa menyanyi, ya! Huh, suaraku memang tidak terlalu bagus sih, tapi kalau kau melihat aku menari pasti kau akan—"

"Tidak."

"Errr, kalau begitu... yang punya abs?" Jongin mengingat-ingat wajah Luhan dan sesuatu di perutnya. "Hei tapi aku pernah melihat punya Luhan dan punyaku lebih keren! Kau mau lihat?"

Wow, sebenarnya itu agak... ambigu.

Sehun menutup wajahnya—sehingga Jongin tidak melihat rona malu di kulit pipi si porselen—dan menggeleng lagi. "Bukan, idiot."

"Apa jangan-jangan..." Jongin melotot horor. "Yang cantik?"

_Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan incarannya yang imut ini ternyata berada di posisi atas!_

Sehun balik melotot. "Hyungku tidak cantik!" Dia cemberut. "Dia itu ssangnamja! Perkasa! Kau dan orang-orang tidak tahu, sih! Jangan melihat dari kovernya saja dong!"

Jongin terperangah atas kalimat Sehun yang panjang berentet layaknya sedang rap melebihi kereta api ekspres ketika sudah membicarakan perihal 'kemanlyan' kakaknya. Semangat sekali membela Luhan, eh? Biasanya si Sehun ini kalau tidak menjawab "Hm" "Ya" "Tidak" dia hanya berkata sedikit... Oh ya sangat Luhan sekali.

Kan seperti kata pepatah, _Like hyung like dongsaeng. _Eh?

"Jadi apa maksudmu?" Jongin lama-lama merasa kesal juga. "Apa yang berbeda, sih?"

Sehun mendadak memasang wajah yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Jongin merasa dia salah berbicara atau telah menyinggung perasaan Sehun karena wajah anak itu terlihat lebih mengerikan, tetapi ketika dia sedang menyusun kalimat pernyataan maaf anak incarannya itu sudah membenarkan letak tasnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Kau berbeda dengan Luhan hyung, Jongin. Sangat."

* * *

Jujur saja, karena kalimat terakhir Sehun sebelum dia pergi itu, telah tertoreh luka panjang pada harga diri dan hati Jongin—walaupun dia kerap cengengesan dan tidak mencerminkan perasaan terlukanya, sih.

Jongin tahu kok Luhan lebih baik darinya, tapi kalimat Sehun itu rasanya menggores dalam sekali.

_Sedalam cinta pada pandangan pertamanya untuk Sehun._

Dan sudah kubilang Jongin itu ambisius—yang artinya adalah; dia _harus_ dan _selalu_ mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Maka disinilah dia, di dalam mobilnya yang tersembunyi dengan cantik di bawah bayangan sebuah pohon yang daunnya lebat sekali. Mata gelapnya tajam mengintai satu sosok yang sedang berjalan pelan beberapa meter di depan mobilnya, sebuah headset bergantung di telinga kirinya yang di tindik.

"Heh?"

Jongin memicing ketika dilihatnya sosok dengan surai madu familiar yang sedang di kuntit—_coret_—intai—_coret_—ikuti olehnya itu memasuki sebuah toko.

"F-florist?!"

Terperangah, Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng takjub ketika membaca papan nama toko tersebut. "Oh, kukira anak itu benar-benar jantan seperti yang selalu dia katakan."

Jongin meringis dengan perkataannya sendiri, dan dia meraih topi serta masker hitam lalu melangkah ragu-ragu ke dalam toko tersebut.

_Lihat, lihat, Kim Jongin yang keren berubah menjadi maling penguntit hanya karena pernyataan Sehun yang membandingkannya dengan Luhan!_

Ngomong-ngomong, sekedar pemberitahuan, yang sedang Jongin kuntit—_coret_—intai—_coret_—ikuti ini adalah Luhan. Iya, kakaknya Sehun itu.

Klining

Jongin berjengit kaget ketika dia membuka pintu _florist_ tersebut dan membuatnya membunyikan bel.

"Selamat datang!" Seorang perempuan di balik kasir menyapanya dengan ramah dan hanya dibalas Jongin dengan anggukan saja, lalu perempuan itu kembali dengan seorang pelanggan di hadapannya. "Maaf, bisa diulangi, Tuan?"

Jongin, yang berpura-pura melihat bunga-bunga yang di pajang apik di toko itu, sebenarnya sedang sibuk celingukan mencari anak dengan surai madu yang seharusnya sedang di kuntit—_coret_—intai—_coret_—ikutinya. Rasanya tadi dia sempat melihat sekilas—

"Aku ingin mengambil pesananku."

Jongin melirik pemuda dengan postur tubuh familiar yang berdiri di depan kasir. Apa itu Luhan? Kalau Jongin tidak salah, suaranya sih sama cemprengnya.

"Atas nama siapa?"

"Xi Luhan."

EH TERNYATA MEMANG LUHAN!

Perempuan di kasir tersebut menyerahkan sebuah bon dan seikat bunga segar pada si pemuda. "Baby's Breath dan mawar, dengan kartu ucapan untuk Byun Baekhyun. Benar?"

"Benar, terima kasih." Luhan terlihat menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan membungkuk sedikit. "Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Kasih kembali. Datang kembali kapanpun anda butuh, Tuan."

Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Jongin yang lagi-lagi terperangah.

"Byun... Siapa?" Jongin rasanya akan terbang ke dasar jurang. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia punya kekasih..."

Pria tan itu mengejar Luhan yang sekarang sedang menunggu gilirannya menyebrang dengan santai.

"Mungkin tipe Sehun itu yang romantis," Jongin menarik kesimpulan. "Hah, hanya perlu memberikan bunga dan kata-kata manis saja, kan? Itu mudah, HAHAHA! Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan adalah pulang dan tidur—"

Jongin membelalak ketika Luhan sekarang yang sudah menyebrang dengan selamat itu malah berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kiri—arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan rumahnya. "Mau kemana lagi dia?!"

Luhan terlihat membelok di perempatan, dan Jongin menepuk keningnya. Sadar jika Luhan tidak akan mungkin langsung pulang ke rumah dengan bunga secantik itu, mungkin dia akan pergi ke rumah pacarnya? Jongin tidak mungkin melewatkan hal sepenting ini, mungkin dia juga bisa berkenalan dengan pacar Luhan itu. Jadi dia berlari menuju mobilnya dan mulai mengejar Luhan.

"Oh, ya Tuhan, Sehun benar-benar harus menjadi pacarku setelah semua pengorbanan ini!"

* * *

Setelah berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit, Luhan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pemakaman dan berjalan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Melihat keadaan yang sepi dan agak... errr angker, Jongin menjadi ragu untuk mengikutinya.

"Kenapa dia kesini, sih?" Jongin bergidik, membayangkan sesuatu tentang Luhan dan hal-hal mistis yang mungkin pria imut itu lakukan. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Ketika dia baru saja memutar mobilnya dan berbalik, sesuatu mengetuk kaca mobilnya dan membuat Jongin melompat terkejut—dan tanpa sadar memejamkan mata.

"Hey." Suara itu terdengar berat dan menakutkan—setidaknya bagi telinganya. "Buka dulu."

"A-ampun! Ampun!" Jongin sekarang sudah menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Jangan sakiti aku! Aku salah aku memang sudah menguntit Luhan tapi itu hanya untuk—"

"Jongin..." Terdengar kaca mobilnya yang kembali diketuk, tetapi suara tersebut entah mengapa menjadi terdengar familiar. "Ini Sehun!"

Jongin otomatis membuka matanya ketika mendengar nama pujaan hatinya baru-baru ini, dan shock berat setelah melihat anak itu berdiri di depan kaca mobilnya sembari melambai riang. "Se-SEHUN?!"

"Ssssttt, jangan keras-keras! Nanti hyung dengar!" Sehun merunduk dan menarik tangan Jongin ketika si empunya tangan membuka pintu mobilnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Kau kan sudah sampai sejauh ini, mau kemana lagi? Ayo masuk!"

Jongin bergidik ketika Sehun menarik tangannya agar ikut memasuki lingkungan pemakaman itu.

"Kita mau apa disini? Aduh—" Jongin meringis ketika Sehun menariknya lagi, bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon beringin besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri. Pohon itu kelihatannya sudah berumur ratusan tahun, dan... errr, sedikit angker.

"—apa-apaan, sih?!"

Sehun menempelkan telunjuk dibibirnya, mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk diam. Jongin baru saja akan mengeluarkan protesnya lagi ketika dilihatnya Luhan meletakkan bunganya perlahan, lalu berjongkok disana—

...dan bersimpuh di depan sebuah makam.

Jongin terperangah.

"Itu makam Baekki hyung."

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum pada sosok kakaknya yang sekarang sedang bercerita pada makam tersebut dengan riang dan semangat. "Saudara kalian?"

"Bukan."

Mengernyit. "Lalu? Kerabat dekat?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Sehun kali ini menoleh pada Jongin dan tersenyum lagi. "Dia... Tunangan Luhan hyung."

Jongin rasanya akan terbang ke dasar jurang. Lagi.

_Baekki yang ini dan Byun Baekhyun yang ditulis pada kartu di bunga itu... orang yang sama, ya?_

"A-apa?"

Sehun terkekeh atas reaksi Jongin yang terlalu terkejut hingga tergagap-gagap. "Luhan hyung tidak pernah cerita, ya?"

Jongin menggeleng dengan wajah bodoh. Dia terlalu terkejut untuk banyak hal hari ini.

"Luhan hyung... sebenarnya orang yang ambisius. Sepertimu." Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang sekarang terlihat sedang mengelus batu nisan makan tersebut sembari terisak. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu, Jongin. Tapi dia itu dulu di kenal sebagai 'pemain' dan mantannya banyak sekali."

Jongin terperangah untuk mungkin yang keseribu kalinya di hari ini.

Si Luhan? Yang punya wajah imut dan lucu dan tanpa dosa itu? Yang wajahnya samasekali seTIDAKmeYAKINkan ITU?!

Oh, Jongin rasanya akan pingsan sekarang juga.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cerita lengkapnya, tapi mereka berdua di jodohkan dengan banyak pertentangan."

Drama sekali.

Jongin benar-benar hampir pingsan.

"Luhan hyung terlalu egois saat itu, jadi dia memacari banyak orang agar Baekki hyung mengadu dan pertunangan mereka dibatalkan, tapi Baekki hyung yang ternyata mengidap sakit parah tidak melakukan apa-apa."

INI SUDAH BENAR-BENAR SEPERTI DRAMA YANG SELALU KAKAK-KAKAKNYA TONTON! OMG.

Jongin menguatkan hati dan menyender pada batang pohon di sampingnya, berusaha fokus pada cerita Sehun.

"Yah, mereka punya banyak kejadian yang tidak bisa kuceritakan secara gamblang padamu, tapi singkatnya Baekki hyung akhirnya meninggal, dan..." Suara Sehun bergetar. "Dan Luhan hyung menyesal karena dia sadar mereka berdua sudah saling menyukai."

Jongin sudah tahu akhirnya, kok. Jongin sudah hapal. Jongin kuat.

"Kau bertanya tentang tipeku, kan?" Sehun memilin ujung kemejanya. "Cerita itu mewakili tipeku."

Tapi selain tipe Sehun, Jongin menangkap suatu yang lain yang ingin Sehun sampaikan dari cerita itu.

"Kenapa kau bercerita tentang itu padaku?"

Sehun mendadak menatapnya tepat di mata dan melirih, "Berhenti berusaha, Jongin." Lalu menunduk. "Jadilah dirimu sendiri."

Jongin tiba-tiba merasa muak.

"Oh, jadi begitu, ya?"

Sehun masih menunduk dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Maka Luhan akan mengambil semuanya dariku—"

"Luhan hyung tidak mengambil apapun. Kau hanya tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri dan tanpa sadar mengikuti Luhan hyung, maka seolah-olah kalian sedang berebut kuasa." Suara Sehun seperti yang akan menangis pada saat itu juga. Orang bernama Baekhyun itu pastilah sangat baik hingga dapat meninggalkan bekas dalam di hati kedua Xi bersaudara ini. "Aku berusaha bicara sebagai temanmu, bukan adiknya. Aku berbicara begini bukan berarti aku berada di pihaknya."

"..."

"Kau terlalu berusaha." Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata tajam Jongin. "Kau bisa sempurna dengan caramu sendiri, Jongin."

"..." Jongin masih terdiam.

"Aku tidak butuh kesempurnaan semata. Aku bicara tentang hati."

Kali ini Sehun berhenti berbicara dan mereka terdiam cukup lama, ketika Jongin perlahan mendekat pada Sehun dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

"Kali ini aku akan jadi diriku sendiri..." Jongin berbisik dan tersenyum ganteng. "Karena Luhan tidak mungkin melakukan ini padamu."

Kemudian Jongin memajukan wajahnya dan bibir keduanya menyatu.

* * *

Begitu Luhan mulai terlihat akan beranjak, Jongin merangkul bahu Sehun—yang anehnya tidak menolak—dan membawanya berbalik untuk pergi. "Kalau begitu..." Gumamnya pelan, membuat Sehun menoleh penasaran dan mendapatkan senyum hangat Jongin di samping wajahnya. "Karena cerita ini akan mirip dengan cerita Luhan, biarkan aku menjadi Luhan kedua untukmu, _Princess_."

Sehun tertawa.

"Menjadi Kim Jongin yang mengutamakan hati saja—" Tangan Sehun bergerak perlahan, melingkari pinggang Jongin yang dengan senang hati mengeratkan rangkulannya. "—sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Jongin memasang _seatbelt_-nya. "Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul begitu? Kau darimana? Rasanya sejak awal mengikuti Luhan tadi aku tidak melihatmu."

"A-aku..." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya malu ketika Jongin tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun dan membantu memasang _seatbelt_-nya. "Aku sering mengikuti Luhan hyung diam-diam hehehe, lalu melihat mobilmu di sana dan kelihatannya akan pergi jadi aku hampiri saja."

Jongin menyeringai. "Kau juga terlihat tahu sekali tentangku, ya?"

"A-ah, tidak begitu!" _Lihat, lihat, Sehun panik dan merona! _Jongin tanpa sadar terpesona. "Luhan hyung kan sering bercerita tentangmu padaku."

"Oh, oke." Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, Jongin berdeham dan manggut-manggut. "Aku mengerti."

"Jadi..." Sehun menoleh gugup. "Kita pulang?"

Jongin tersenyum menawan. "Pulang, tentu saja."

* * *

Jongin tahu Luhan memang seperti malaikat tanpa cela,

Dan dia tidak akan pernah unggul dari Luhan.

Tapi—

—mungkin saja dengan memacari adiknya adalah awal mula gelar kemenangannya sebagai diri sendiri, kan?

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Kau sudah memacari Sehun belum sih?"

Jongin mendongak dari kegiatannya bertukar email dengan Sehun ketika dia mendengar suara cempreng Luhan dan menemukan si pemilik suara baru saja menduduki bangku di depannya sembari menyedot bubbletea.

"Sudah kok. Kenapa?" Jongin sejak masa PDKT dengan Sehun ceritanya sudah berubah kalem dan tidak memacari cewek disana sini—karena ancaman Luhan, tentu saja. Luhan itu walau lucu seperti barbie jelmaan rusa kalau sudah mengamuk, kasarnya seperti gorilla kabur dari kebun binatang asal kalian tahu. Jongin sih cari aman saja, lagipula dia memang benar-benar ingin insaf. Yah, walaupun wajah dan tingkahnya masih sama _slengean_nya, sih. "Kau berubah pikiran dan tidak mau merestuiku jadi adik iparmu?"

"Ah, tidak." Luhan menggeleng imut dan kembali menyedot bubbletea-nya. "Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku lihat anak itu terlihat lebih gila dari biasanya. Heran."

Jongin mengangguk sok paham, namun kemudian mengernyit. "Dari biasanya?"

"Yeah, hobi menguntitnya makin parah saja." Luhan berhenti dari posisi sok imutnya dan berkata dengan berapi-api. "Buat apa dia mengoleksi foto-foto jelekmu dan mencuri biodatamu dan bertanya-tanya segala tentangmu lagi kalau orangnya saja sudah dia dapat? Ah, jangan-jangan dia terobsesi denganmu. Atau—"

Jongin menyeringai, membiarkan Luhan berbicara sendiri dan tanpa sadar membocorkan seluruh aib Sehun di depan pacar adiknya itu.

_Oh, jadi begitu rupanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Huwooooo berusaha bikin oneshoot fluff, kenapa jadi gini ya huhuhu. Ini ceritanya lagi belajar buat UAS mtk besok lol. Lumayan kan bonus buat kalian yang abis UAS ehehehe /lu mah emang gapernah muncul neng/ Wqwq maap ea. Sibuk jadi bebisiter nih. Biasa gitu kan calon masa depan OSH yang sayang anak /dihajar massa/ Untuk ff multichapter, harap dapat bersabar kembali karena sedang dalam masa pengerjaan muehehehe._

_BTW CONGRATS BUAT KAKAK-KAKAK EKSOHKU TERCINTA. KALIAN AKHIRNYA MENUNJUKKAN PADA MEREKA, MEREKA, MEREKA, MEREKA DAN MEREKA —MAKSUDNYA SI TEMEN-TEMEN GUE YANG SENENG BANGET NGATAIN KALIAN BAKAL BUBAR— KALAU KALIAN EMANG LAYAK DAN INSIDEN HILANG SATU BAPAK SAMA SATU ABANG NGGAK BIKIN KALIAN TERPURUK BEGITU SAJA. JUGA CONGRATS BUAT DUA AKTOR CHINA KITA YANG DAPET AWARD THE MOST APATEH GUE LUPA. DUHH AI PROUD OF YU ALL. SARANG12SARANG12SARANG12. YEHET._

_Yang ngatain nyogok, antepkeun. Yang ngatain award kalian sama orang-orang di fandom ini bekas, antepkeun. Da yang namanya bumi teh bulet, kadang berada di bawah kadang di atas. Sing cemungudh en chabal ajha ea q4qa-q4qa eks0l qu t3rc!ntah. INGAT, FANDOM KITA INI PALING KUAT DAN PALING TEGAR. Ohorat._

_Wqwq ini curcol panjang banget deh ngalahin kereta api seriusan. Last aja deh, seperti biasa—_

Review?

* * *

**08.12.2014  
byunpies**


End file.
